Phantom Falls (Gravity Falls Danny Phantom)
by WolfsShadow15
Summary: What happens when a mysterious new girl shows in Gravity Falls? Not only that, but around the same time, a mysterious "Werewolf" shows up. Then a family of ghost hunters and two teens also show up along with a bunch of ghosts. Dipper is instantly suspicious of them both and wants to know just who exactly these people are... Rated T for blood and some scenes (Not much of a problem.)
1. Escaped: Before it all happened

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **Hi guys! This is my first upload so I do accept critique but not hate. Also, it's rated T just in case. It's set mainly in my OWN characters POV just so you know. When the POV changes, it will say so above the paragraph/section. In this Danny is only 14 and is still trying to figure out his powers. I will add villains from season 2 of Danny Phantom though so watch for them and there will be a bunch of character my character, Wolf, will talk about. Be patient because they will all be reveled eventually. Oh and just so you know, my characters real name is Wolf but she calls herself Katrina Harrington. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own any of the Gravity Falls or Danny Phantom characters BUT I do own any other character in this story.**

 _I ran blindly, not caring for anything or anyone, pushing things and people out of my way. My arm burned from where their dart had hit me. Another Light Arrow whistled past my left ear. I ducked out of instinct. Shouts from angry people and of the one's hunting me echoed from behind me and off the crumbled walls of the small village:_

 _"Watch it!"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Capture the wolf!"_

"Demon!"

 _"Move out of the way!"_

 _I turned down an alleyway, jumping over a pile of crates and climbing up and over a barbwire fence. My already torn jacket caught on the fence and ripped. I pulled it loose and dove towards the forest, shifting mid-jump into my wolf form. Luckily for me, no one saw me shift so I could easily escape; the human they were hunting would mysteriously disappear, and a lone wolf would be seen walking through the forest. I sighed in relief, whining as I pulled on a gash in my side then slowly turned towards the thickening forest and limped forwards on sore and bleeding paws. I must have scratched them on the barbwire._

 _I came to a meadow filled with flowers and long, soft grass. Exhausted, I laid down and closed my eyes, welcoming the earthy scent of the dirt and the softness of the grass. I laid there for what felt like eternity before I forced myself up and continued towards the middle of the meadow. There I could find the right herbs for my wounds and a nice place to rest and recover. Halfway there, an electric buzzing sound shot through the air making me turn just as three Light Arrows pierced my side. I fell over, overwhelmed by pain, and let out a howl of anger. Then a net, made from crackling Light Energy, fell over me and I could no longer move._

 _"We got er' mate!" said a heavily accented voice to my left as the owner moved into view. I only caught a glimpse of a black and white bandana and a half shaved head with a scar running down to a dull, lifeless grey eye before the image blurred; proof that the poison in the dart they shot at me was starting to take its effects._

 _"Indeed we did. Let's get her to the Helicar then to The Boss. I'm sure he'll be very, very proud of us." a venomous British voice said quietly, just out of the range of my eye sight. I growled, attempting to snap at the nearest hunter but instead got a mouthful of sizzling energy. They had used the perfect net to capture me; one that rendered my powers useless._

 _One of the hunters pressed an ice-cold device to my neck. A wave of energy shot through me as I shifted unwillingly back to my human form. Then another walked forward two steps and said lowly, "Why don't we change it back and skin it now? It would make a nice rug…" I noticed the blurry glint of light – the unmistakable shine of a long knife – and desperately tried to free myself._

 _Right as he lifted up the knife, the British-accented leader shouted, "No! No one shall touch the wolf. The Boss needs her alive! You will lay down your weapon and obey me!" as he unsheathed his own knife and slashed the guy across his right eye, making him stumble back into the Australian-accented hunter. They both fell backwards then began to argue:_

 _"Oy! Watch it one-eye!"_

 _"You were the one who got in the way!"_

 _"Ya right! Yer the one who got 'im mad!"_

 _Somewhere in the chaos that followed – a major fight between the two and the other hunters – someone's foot caught the net and flung it off me. Nobody seemed to notice the cut-up girl open a portal and fling herself through it. All but one whose angry screams could be heard echoing behind me: "No! You fools! You have no idea what you have just done!" I grabbed the satchel lying on the ground next to me before the portal closed, leaving my hunters behind forever_

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think? Ready to see where she goes next? Next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls Oregon!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Ok so I know that was fast update but the last chapter didn't have much info on Dipper and Gravity Falls now did it? In this chapter you'll see a lot more on the Gravity Falls characters and some of mine. Enjoy!**

 **Oh and this story won't follow the show. I'll have some of my own episodes and will use the most important parts of the show, like Gideon summoning Bill, for time markers.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own any of the Gravity Falls or Danny Phantom characters BUT I do own any other character in this story.**

I landed hard on the cool forest floor, one of the arrows painfully snapping leaving the Light-Energy infused tip sticking out of my side. Ripping off a long strip off my jacket, I tied it around the broken arrow tip wound, grimacing as pain shot up through my side. It helped with the bleeding but not so much with the pain. Glancing at my other wounds, I knew I'd need medical attention. They were too major for me to just regenerate on my own and I had used the last of my healing potion on Stephan.

Despite the pain and delirium, I started towards the one sense I could trust; scent. It told me that somewhere nearby there was the cure to the poisoned dart. I was lucky, the plant was rare to dimensions other than my own. I suddenly had a reality-check; I had to hurry, the poison would kill me in less than fifteen minutes… I was beginning to wish I had waited until the hunters had given me the cure they obviously had before I had escaped… Just. My. Luck. He did say I had to be alive for The Boss, whoever that was.

I slipped on a rock and almost fell. I caught myself but it was enough to jar me out of my senses. Shaking my head to clear it, I noticed that the hill suddenly got steeper… and I was walking downhill. "So much for a safe, easy way to the flower…" I muttered under my breath, starting down the hill. I stumbled again when my vision completely went haywire; the trees swayed in impossible ways, the ground tilted threatening to throw me off the edge of the world, and the sky twisted in unexplainable ways making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and, determined to make it, pressed forward, relying only on my other senses to navigate through the tree's and rocks.

It went well… until I took a dive off a cliff. It felt like a hundred feet as I fell but it was really only nine feet (I had returned later and measured it just because I had free time). I hit the bottom then began to roll down the rest of the hill. In seemingly slow motion, I noticed a little man with a long red cap and a grey beard with a cross-eyed face screaming " **SHMEBULOCK!** " before I hit the ground and started to roll faster. Throwing my arms out wildly, I tried to catch onto anything that could save me. I tore at the ground and ripped roots and plants out of the ground but it was when I slammed into a tree that I was finally stopped. Hey, it was painful but it was effective. Groaning and covered in bruises and more scratches to add to my collection, I pulled myself up. Nothing was broken, which was a huge relief to me, so I continued on. I could now smell people and another, almost-human creature nearby. Probably the small man from before...

I opened my eyes, glad that the fit was over, and noticed light pouring through the trees. A clearing was ahead, and I could hear two voices:

"… I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me…"

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there."

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." I didn't understand what that meant. It confused me and made my head hurt even more. I probably had a concussion…

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!"

"Oh, you're just saying that!

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

Then they said in unison, "Pat, pat..." Before walking off towards something. I heard a door shut and confirmed the something to be a cabin of some sort. I burst into the clearing and stared at the building before me. It was clearly a tourist trap with a huge sign that read, "Mystery Hack." I blinked before realizing that it was probably called the "Mystery Shack" and that the S had fallen off somewhere.

 _What am I doing? I need to find that flower!_ I told myself and limped towards the smell once again. Turns out the flower was planted alongside the Mystery Shack and marked with the name, "Moon Blossom" but I couldn't take one step forward. I snorted just as the back door opened and two people walked out. They looked like siblings, twins even, one a boy the other a girl both with the same color brown hair. They seemed to be about ten or eleven years old and the boy was wearing a navy blue vest over an orange-ish-red-ish with grey shorts and a white and blue hat with a pine tree on the front. The girl was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on the front and a blue-ish skirt with black flats and a pink hair band. She was holding a grappling hook and aiming at random places.

Her face fell from a smile to shock as she aimed it at me then lowered it. "Dipper, look!" she said, elbowing her brother making him wince in pain.

"Ow! Hey… whoa… Wait. Who's that?" he asked. He seemed afraid of me, and I didn't blame him. It probably was quite scary seeing a pale fourteen year old covered in her own blood and smiling weakly as she pointed at a small blue flower.

"Could you help me get this? I… kind of need it." I gasped, wincing as I lifted my arm to point at the flower. The boy just stared at me in complete shock while the girl hurried forwards and plucked the flower from the ground. She ran over to me and set it in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks!" I said quickly, putting one of the flowers petals into my mouth and chewing slowly. It was sweet and juicy, just the way I remembered it. I swallowed it quickly, remembering the poison and death and all that fun stuff. The boy just continued to stare at me and, for some reason, it made me just a bit annoyed by it all.

"What? Did I just grow fangs or horns or something like that?" I growled, then quickly ran my tongue across my teeth to make sure I didn't have fangs. Phew… nope no fangs… well kinda. I thought to myself. I already had abnormally sharp canine teeth because of the wolf side of me and I didn't need to show off the full werewolf set at the moment.

"N…no! No sorry! I…. I just… it just…." He stammered then sighed, "It's just that you scared me and… and it's weird seeing someone so close to our age…" I blinked at him, confused for a little while.

"Wait… so there aren't any fourteen year olds here? How old exactly are you?" I asked, trying to process it all. The effects of the poison were still wearing off so I was still disoriented but hey, at least my head felt better! Must have already healed.

Twelve… Were twelve." The boy said sadly, it was as if he was embarrassed by it. Guess he was worried I would think he was just a kid. In full honesty, I did kind of think he was just a kid but I should know better. When I was twelve, I escaped a psychopath lady who ran an entire genetics lab full of test subjects and she wanted to turn me into a military weapon just before I helped a nineteen year old design an alternate dimension portal opener we named ADPO to help me escape. And I still have my ADPO… I just call it my Dimensional Device.

"Cool! Um… do you guys happen to know where I could get some help? I kind of was attacked then fell off a cliff… just as long as it's not a hospital… or a lab…" I asked, shuddering at the mention of labs. I never wanted to enter another one of those, ever again!

The siblings glanced at each other curiously before the brother said slowly, "Well we do have a first aid kit and Soos might be able to help…" I blinked in confusion again. _Where am I? This dimension is strange… it radiates some sort of supernatural feel everywhere I go…_ I thought to myself then glanced over at the forest. It's stronger in there… You have to admit that this place is weird, right? Am I the only one who thinks Soos is a weird name? Oh. Well, anyways…

"Alright. Lead the way Pine Tree." I replied, trying to keep my voice stable so I didn't show how much pain I was actually in. He gave me this murderous look like I had just insulted him so I quickly replied, "S…. sorry! Your hat…" I pointed at the tree on his hat. "It's a pine tree… so I just thought… sorry!" His face softened a little but I noticed the suspicious look in his eyes. Great. First hour in this dimension and I had already ticked someone off. Wait. That's a new record! Yes! Another point for me! I'd never gone this long before!

"Don't call me that. Please, it's Dipper. And this is my sister, Mabel." He sighed gesturing to his sister. She waved before saying:

"Heyo! Want to see my sweater collection? Or maybe we can bedazzle something. Like your watch!" Dipper rolled his eyes in amusement but I wasn't amused one bit. Ok, maybe a little but I didn't like the idea of being right in the middle of bedazzling my 'watch' and have her discover what it really was… I laughed nervously, hiding my 'watch' behind my back with a wince as, once again, pain shot up my arm. And again... there was the weird names. Dipper? I hope that's just a nickname….

"I'll be fine on the bedazzling part… just, can we please hurry. I think I might have broken my arm." I replied weakly while attempting to shrug sarcastically. Instead, a spasm of pain went up my arm and I hid it immediately. Dipper's eyes widened as he noticed my failed attempt to hide the pain and motioned for me to follow him inside. I, being a pack animal, followed him into the Mystery Shack.

The room we entered was some sort of rip-off gift shop with shelves overflowing with the Mystery Shack's merchandise. There were even some shelves full of things like little monster action figures and some random person named, 'Danny Phantom' made into a little plushy. I looked over at one of the shelves and noticed the same hat Dipper had on now. He must work here… I thought to myself before walking right into someone.

"Oh! Sorry." I muttered after gasping in pain when my injured arm bounced off of one of the shelves. I looked up to see a man wearing a green question mark shirt, I swear I just saw it on one of the racks seconds before, and tan shorts.

"Oh hey dudes. It's all good. Names Soos by the way." He said to me. I blinked then glanced over at Dipper and Mabel, who were currently trying to get the first aid kit down.

"Hi Soos. I'm Wo – Katrina! Katrina. I'm Katrina Harington." Dipper glanced back over at me, he seemed confused along with Soos. Although Soos did seem to be always confused… well at the moment at least.

"Wo–Katrina? What kind of a name is that?" said a voice from across the room. I flipped around, forgetting the three arrow heads still in my side until I caught them and pain erupted up my side once again. Funny, I only remember one arrow broken… I guess the others broke when I fell down the cliff and rolled down that hill. Anyways, behind the counter sat a teenage girl with long ginger hair and wearing an almost teal-green striped shirt with jeans and military boots. She also had on a fur hat of some sort and had tied a sweatshirt around her waist. She had her feet up on the counter and was reading an upside down magazine.

"It's just Katrina! And it's my name." I snapped, feeling the weight of the entire day suddenly crash upon me. I was exhausted, and in a bad mood. I was sent to the wrong dimension, hunted down by a band of crazy bounty hunters, and almost killed by a poison dart. I didn't need sarcasm at the moment.

"Whoa! I was just trying to be friendly. Dipper, who's this ball of sunshine you've brought to us?" she said laughing. Apparently she didn't mind my bad mood. Mabel laughed along with Soos which made me a little angrier than I should have been. My fist tightened into a ball before I took a deep breath and relaxed it. It's nothing… just some people having some fun… I told myself. It helped calm me. Another thing you should know about me: I have temper issues. It's from the werewolf side of me. I can keep it tamed for a small amount of time but it eventually comes out. Along with my… darker side. Let's just leave it at that.

"I actually don't know who she is. She just showed up at the Shack wanting a flower which she ate before coming in here. And I just barely learned her name now." Dipper replied seriously. He didn't enjoy the joke as much as the others did. Guess we had one thing in common at the moment. He handed me the first aid kit before asking, "Do you need some help? I could get Soos or Wendy to help you." I shook my head.

"I'll be alright. After years of a hardcore life, you learn how to care for wounds like this." I replied, giving no more explanation. They didn't need to know anything about my past life… yet. I had to be sure I could trust them. When you're being hunted down by a lab, multiple Time Police, bounty hunters, and a ghost cyborg you can't afford to trust anyone with any personal information. At one point I even had to update my cloaking device so I wouldn't be recognized. I started to unwrap the torn bits of my jacket, now stained red, and remove the arrow tip.

It wasn't too hard but I think it was making the others sick to the stomach. "Mind telling us what happened?" Dipper asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised. I snorted, debating whether or not to tell them the modified truth.

"Alright. Sure I'll tell you." He smiled before I added, "But. Anything I say stays in this room. Agreed?"

Then they all said in unison, "Agreed." I looked back down at my side and continued to remove the arrow before starting the modified truth...

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Dun. Dun. Duuuuuunnnn. Suspense. Next chapter will be out soon. Hope you like it so far. I'll probably have it out by tomorrow. Thanks!**


	3. The kind-of-not-so-truth comes out

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! Told you I would have it out by today. I should be able to get the next chapter soon. Maybe later today or sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the "Modified Truth!"**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own any of the Gravity Falls or Danny Phantom characters BUT I do own any other character in this story.**

"So… Since I kind of don't stay in one spot for too long, I was moving to a town nearby but I might have accidentally ticked someone who was pretty big off… They sent these… people after me. So, as I was taking a casual walk down the road trying to get to this town, they ambushed me. They wanted to take me back to a place I never want to go back to… Trust me, this place is horrid. I won't even say the name of the place, that's how bad it is… Mistress is cruel. Her punishments unfair, her mercy is never awarded, and her cooking is just plain awful!" That earned some laughter from the crowd. I paused to pull out the arrow head. Dipper stared at it in curiosity, then gasped in surprise when the Light Energy dispersed, leaving only some pink sparks that floated down onto my shredded jacket.

"So what did you do to make them mad enough to want to get rid of you?" Dipper asked, clicking a random pen that I had no idea where it had come from. "It couldn't have been something small like bumping into them, right?"

I looked up at him, and gave him an incredulous look. "Where I come from, that could mean a death sentence to someone. We don't get very many trustworthy people. I only knew two… well, at least I thought I could trust one before he went psycho on me and the other got sent to jail for helping me escape The La… the place I won't say. It's a hard life to live but I've survived… and I plan to keep surviving. And I didn't bump into her… I escaped. That was something she couldn't have happen… I know too much, I've seen all the secrets she has in that insane place of hers… I've seen what she has done to get the others like me. And she wants this…" I replied, holding up my injured arm and showing them my 'watch'.

"Well that's dumb… who'd want to kill someone just for a watch?" The cash register person asked mockingly.

"Mistress would…" I said quietly, wincing again as I lowered my arm. "This watch caries secrets of… well you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I added, feeling like I had already said too much, given away too much information.

Dipper snorted. "I just fought a pack of gnomes today… who knows what could be possible now…" He said critically.

"Gnomes?" I asked skeptically but he just nodded, this serious look on his face. I vaguely remember Mabel saying something about a gnome boyfriend. "Alright then… I warned you! This 'watch' holds the secrets of dimensions! With this, Mistress could go to any dimension she wanted and… either destroy it looking for more of the others, or conquer it for her own personal amusement…" I smirked as their eyes widened, I found amusement in it for some reason.

"So… she can just go and destroy a dimension? Just like that?" Dipper asked, taking a step back as I removed another arrow head before wrapping the wound with the roll of bandage and setting the arrow in my bag. I nodded before glancing over at the girl behind the counter. She had put down the magazine and her feet were back on the ground, her full attention on me. Looking around showed me that everybody was listening intently, staring at me. I wasn't used to having so much attention, it was starting to scare me. I'd been living on my own with no human communication for a few months and wasn't used to people. Well… people who would actually listen to me and not try to kill me at least.

I shifted uneasily as Soos walked over to me, lifted up my injured arm, and said, "Whoa, dudes. That insane." My injured arm also happened to be the one with my Dimensional device. Then he added after giving me back my arm so I could bandage it, "Yup, your arm is officially broken, dude." My heart sank. Now I was going to have to wait a few days until my regeneration powers started up and repaired the broken bone. I couldn't go where I wanted with a broken arm. It was too dangerous; I would need both hands to fight. This was going to be fun. By the time it would be healed, The Labs might have me back into their nut-job facilities testing my ability to perform with broken limbs… fun huh?

"Here, I'll help you." The girl said, moving out from behind the counter as I attempted, and failed, to wrap my supposed broken arm. She took the roll of bandage from my hand and started to wrap my arm. "Name's Wendy. Oh and by the way, your arm isn't broken. You probably just sprained or bruised it… if you even can sprain your arm." She said.

"Ya well, when you're me, anything's possible. I might have just cracked the bone. It won't take too long to heal and I can just find a hotel to stay in until I have to leave. I'll only be here for a week or two so you don't have to worry about me." I laughed drowsily, stifling a yawn that promised to escape.

"You sure? I don't believe that Gravity Falls even has a hotel… and it's in the middle of the night… not safe to go out there in the dark with a broken arm, especially since you're being hunted down by people who clearly don't like you." Dipper said quietly then added quiet enough that nobody else's but my sensitive ears could pick up, "And I don't want her to stay here… too suspicious."

"Hey! What if she stayed with us tonight? Then in the morning she could try to find a place to stay? I'm sure someone around here has someplace you could stay. I mean come on, how hard could it be?" Mabel exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. I opened my mouth to decline the invitation but an old man wearing a black suit, an eyepatch, and a red fez with what looked to be a gold fish eating a circle printed on it, walked into the room.

"Nobody is staying here for any amount of time! We don't need freeloaders here!" the man said, his expression annoyed. He set down a black and gold cane I hadn't noticed on the check-out counter, flipped up his eyepatch so he could see better, and folded his arms. I was about to complain and state that I wasn't staying until I realized something. The fish on the man's hat looked familiar. I had seen it before in another dimension, the weird one that always celebrated and had those weird parties; the one that I had always skipped in my exploring… until recently. There I discovered a secret greater than I could imagine, dimensions that had been sealed off long ago due to some ancient demons that could possibly destroy our universe. Dimensions that could lead to the discovery of my original dimension… and my parents.

"Would you prefer rent? I could give you some good ideas for this place." I said sarcastically, pointing towards a doorway showing another room with a statue of some sort of Yeti wearing underpants labeled, Sascrotch. "Or maybe you'd prefer this?" I said slowly, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small, dull colored crystal. I didn't need it anymore, it was drained of all power. "It should be enough for a few days rent…" the man swiped the crystal out of my hand, not even bothering to let me finish my sentence.

"Sold!" he exclaimed, changing his attitude faster than Kent used to when he was in the middle of upgrades. I laughed along with the others for a few seconds but my face fell as soon as l was reminded of Kent, a former friend. I wish I could've helped him escape… I would have loved to show him Dimension 49. He would have been delighted by all the small gadgets and minor upgrading parts he could have purchased there; he would have loved to look up at the many moons of the planet and comment on the different sizes and types, even classifying the biggest ones as dwarf planets trapped in a giant planet's magnetism. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to through those two years on the run up to now. Do you want to know what happened to Kent? Remember the ghost cyborg I was talking about earlier? How he was haunting and hunting me down? The one who went psycho on me? Yup, that's him.

The only one to notice my sudden mood swing was Soos. "Hey dude, you ok?" I smiled halfheartedly at him then nodded. It wasn't very convincing but Soos just shrugged it off and turned back to the others. They continued to talk until the old man screamed about his precious 'beauty sleep'. Jokingly, I agreed with him, he needed his beauty sleep.

I leaned over and whispered, "Just wait until he realizes that has no value at all…" to the two siblings and Wendy. Soos was just staring off into space so I assumed that he didn't hear.

Mabel and Dipper laughed, saying simultaneously, "Yes Grunkle Stan." _Grunkle? Never heard of that before…_ I thought sleepily, following Mabel to where a mattress was set up in the museum. That night, I had a good view of Sascrotch and all the other junk in the room

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter should have Danny come in but I'm not sure... See ya next time!**

 ** _REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM. BYE, GOLD, BYE!_**


	4. Flashbacks

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry guys.. Schools been rough... I'm posting the next chapter today as well... Enjoy**

A week later, with no luck of finding any type of hotel or house, I looked around at the small living room and the tiny recliner in front of the TV. There was some sort of dinosaur skull for the side table next to it. My bag covered the entire table space along with the remains of my jacket. "This'll work." I said, laying the blanket across the recliner. I had tried everywhere else but here for a place to sleep. Stan looked like he was about to complain until he patted his pocket and snarled something under his breath. I wasn't paying close enough attention to hear what he said nor did I know if it was directed at me, but I didn't care either way. All I wanted to do was figure out why that symbol was here in… what did they call this place? Gravity Falls? Funny I still don't know the name… And how it got here. _Where exactly am I? What exactly is this place? Is it a coincidence that I came here? Or is it all part of some big plan?_

Shaking away the thoughts that nagged me to pay attention to them, I curled up in a ball on the chair before flinching at a loud crash from upstairs and then from the loud scream of, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" I laughed silently, just like I had for the past few nights that had happened, before drifting slowly off into a deep sleep…

 _The forest growled from underneath me. It shook then cracked, revealing a deep chasm filled with fire. I tried to run away but something kept me rooted to the ground. I lifted my head and watched, horrified, as symbols began to form from the cinders thrown up into the air. First a pine tree, then a shooting star, then the rest shot out so fast, I couldn't read them. All except the last two… a psychic star and a fish eating a circle… Then a voice, echoing and booming all around the forest, said,_ " _ **I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, WOLFIE…. AND I'D LIKE TO MEET YOU. FACE. TO. FACE.…"**_

I bolted up in the chair, breathing heavily. Mabel and Dipper were standing in the doorway, confused expressions painted across their faces. "It… it was just a nightmare." I explained, seeing the suspicion in Dipper's eyes. I never was able to gain his trust, and I had been careful to not show anything about my… other side. I stood up and walked with them to the kitchen and sat down. Mabel's eyes brightened as she said:

"Grunkle Stan made Stan-cakes! And I made…" she paused dramatically, slowly lifting up a blender full of a weird liquid containing glitter, what looked like a mixture of multiple juices, a toy dinosaur, and sprinkles. She made firework sound effects with her mouth before screaming, "MABEL JUICE!" I glanced down at the suspicious pancakes then over at the glass of Mabel juice sitting by my plate. I could've sworn I saw a few grey hairs in those pancakes…

"I'll pass… but thanks." I said, mimicking disappointment. I caught Dipper mutter, ' _Good call…'_ under his breath as I pushed the pancakes towards Mabel.

"Sheesh kid, don't you eat anything? You look like you haven't eaten in months." The old man Dipper and Mabel called 'Grunkle' Stan said, sliding into the chair next to Dippers. I pulled out my own personal breakfast of a granola bar, unwrapped it, and started eating.

"I've eaten… just not a big meal. I honestly can't remember when my last _good_ meal was. But I've lived on my own resources." I shrugged, swallowing the last bite of the granola bar and throwing the wrapper away. They all stared at me incredulously, watching as I stood up from the table, stretched, then walked towards the gift shop room. I sat down on the counter and pulled out a sling I had made from the remnants of my green-Levi jacket. _Great. Stephan's going to kill me. That jacket was a birthday present! And it wasn't cheap…_ I thought to myself, staring sadly down at the sling as I fastened it onto my bandaged arm, being careful to hide the circular dart still lodged in the side of my arm.

The door opened loudly, making me glance over at it. Wendy had arrived for her shift and was walking towards me. "Hey! I thought you and the twins were going down to the town to find you a place to stay. You guys always leave in the mornings." She said as she sat down in the chair behind the cash register.

"We were just going. Stan's going to drive us down to get pancakes!" said Mabel, who suddenly appeared in the doorway. I heard Stan mutter, 'wait what?' from the kitchen as she ran towards me. "Come on, Katrina!" Mabel screamed, pulling me towards the door. Stan seemed annoyed as he walked through the doorway, grabbing a very old-looking key chain with multiple keys attached to it from the counter.

"Uh… guess I'll see you around?" I said over my shoulder before the door slammed behind me. I turned back towards the direction Mabel was leading me in. I felt a little disappointed that I couldn't ask Wendy a little bit about this place. I had been planning to ask her since last night. I had woken up sometime before the dream and started to make my sling and think about what I was going to do next. I wasn't going to leave Gravity Falls just yet… not when I am so close to solving this mystery. This was my chance! It has been almost a full year of me trying to solve this mystery. Most dimensional travelers solve their discovered secrets within days of finding out about the secret, but this one was different.

No one, not even the famous Dimension-jumper Rick could find this secret portal… and he spent _twenty years_ looking for any clues. He never did find any… not one! But I had found one... in less than a week. No one would have ever suspected it in the dimension it was hidden… no one ever went into that dimension. It wasn't the best place to go to find out the mysterious secrets of interdimensional worlds… in fact, it was labeled as the worst dimension to go to. Whoever hid it there had to be incredibly intelligent. How else would they have thought of putting it in that dimension to hide their biggest secret in? And the defense system? It was so advanced, only a team of perfectly balanced dimensional travelers would be able to defeat it. That was rare.

Most dimensional travelers didn't enjoy sharing their secrets with others. And they sure didn't like to form groups. Even if they did, they would be unbalanced and never make it to where they planned. They would fight until the group broke up in less than two days… But I found a group of friends who had joined together and named themselves, The Team. They were legends! They had perfected their fighting styles, they had formed tight friendship bonds with each other and stuck to their code fiercely. If anyone broke it, they would be thrown out of the group, never to return again. It was a hard group to get into, they used only the hardest auditions to test everyone who wanted to join.

It just so happened that around the same time they were looking for a temporary sixth member, I had just found this highly guarded secret and needed someone to help me. I signed up for the auditions along with ten others. At first, it didn't seem like they were going to be much competition, and that bored me, but they proved themselves during these tests. At one point we actually had to work alongside The Team. Many failed that part of the test. The only ones who stayed in balance with them, and potentially moved on in auditions, was a kid named, Eyan and, of course, me. The final test was a battle of strengths. We'd each use whatever we had on us at the moment we joined the auditions and fight to the death.

Eyan was one of those people who liked to lead but was fine in any position on a team and worked well with anyone. He was cool in combat, calm in extreme situations, and well trained in the art of sword fighting. I admit, he would have made a good edition to the team but I had to get this information. It was the only chance I had… I _needed_ to know. This mystery was linked to the disappearance of my parents! It would reveal who I was! Where I came from! And why I was like this. Why I was so powerful… Back to the fight:

Eyan glared at me from his position on the ring, his hands resting on the handles of his swords. I wonder if he was trying to figure out why I didn't have any weapons on me. Surely I wouldn't be fighting hand to sword combat! Indeed I wasn't, I was prepared for anything. I just stood there, ready for the starting bell to ring, arms folded and eyes narrowed. The space in between the waiting and the bell seemed frozen in time, just like it had when I went up against _Mistress_ the day she had invented the Molecular Freeze Ray. Then the bell tolled, and Eyan bolted towards me, unsheathing his swords and screaming a battle cry.

I dodged the first attack, hearing the screams of excitement and thrill from the large crowd that had gathered around our ring. Quickly unsheathing my claws, I swiped at his face, only to be blocked by two glimmering swords. The battle went as followed for a few minutes: sword slash, block, counter attack, slash, counter attack, block, counter attack. By the end of it, we still weren't tired but we were both annoyed. _Alright, if he won't attack,_ I _will!_ I remember thinking to myself, glaring at him once again from across the ring. I was beginning to let my wolf temper take over.

His eyes widened as my eyes glinted a brighter shade of electric blue then as my mouth lengthened to a sharp fanged muzzle and the rest of me shifted into my so-called, 'Werewolf form.' I might be just a half-wolf, but I had powers none of the other wolves had. I had many different forms, including a demon wolf but I wasn't going to use that unless it got deadly. My demon form could be a little… unpredictable. I growled lowly and a howl ripped through my throat as I raised my head.

Eyan seemed terrified, his swords lifted defensively near his wide-eyed face. I let my head slowly drop, finally focusing on him. Then his eyes narrowed and he posed in an attack form I'd never seen before in all my years of dimension traveling. With a roar, I leaped forwards, engaging him in battle. By the end of it, I was victorious! Eyan was lying on his back in the dirt, his eyes wild with fear, staring right into my eyes as I advanced closer. I lifted my sharp claws to finish it, my eyes meeting his. I hesitated; I saw true fear in those eyes. The eyes of Kent when I was shot, the eyes of Stephan as I walked up to the Binding Circle, the eyes of me… lying in a prison cell wondering when The Lab would be done with me… when the lab would decide that they'd had enough of my disobedience… when they would decide to kill me off.

I staggered backwards, shifting back into my human form. The now-large group surrounding us screamed in rage. Some gasped while others fainted completely. The Team remained expressionless, just glancing at each other. I looked around, then back at Eyan. "I won't kill you… you don't deserve it. You fought well and I can tell you have more in life than just this. I apologize that I have taken your spot but… I _need_ this! I _need_ to find my life." I whispered quietly. The entire group around me went silent as I spoke, a pin could be heard dropping in the mass. I walked over to where his swords lied in the dust, picked them up, then offered them to Eyan.

He just glanced up at me before slowly taking the swords and sheathing them. I held out my hand, which he took hesitantly, then helped him up. "Thank you…" he muttered under his breath then turned his head as a cry from the crowd roared:

"If she won't kill him, then I will!" then a large man holding an axe bounded into the ring, shouting a battle cry, heading for Eyan. Eyan's eyes went wide as the man lifted his axe then prepared to bring it down upon his head. In a flash, I grabbed the axe, threw the man off it, then roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He hit the ground hard, breathing heavily as I pointed the tip of it at his face.

"No one will hurt Eyan… or I'll see to it personally that you are punished for it." I growled, throwing the axe onto the ground some ten feet off. After that, The Team welcomed me in. Their leader told me that what I had done was the best type of bravery, that they were looking for things like that. Scary thought? I'm sure if Eyan would have won, I wouldn't be here…

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry next chapt. Is when Danny comes in...**


	5. Mysterious Strangers

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here ya go! Hope you enjoy... Danny comes in soon...**

"Hey kid, we're here! Hello? Kids, is there something wrong with her?" Grunkle Stan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" I asked, taking in for the first time the dingy, rusted, and torn up inside of an old style car. Dipper glanced at me and I couldn't tell if it was disbelief or suspicion that clouded his eyes. Mabel just seemed happy that we were… wherever… we had gone and was already trying to get out of the car. I glanced out of the car window and caught a glimpse of an old diner by the name of Greasy's Diner.

"Uh… we're here. Where else would we be? China?" Stan laughed then coughed as he realized nobody else was laughing with him. I was seated in between Mabel and Dipper. Mabel jumped out of the car just as Stan unlocked it but Dipper just sat there until everyone was out then stopped me as I tried to follow.

"I know what you're up to… I heard you last night. Whose Cooper and Stephan? Who is Mistress? Why were you in Gravity Falls that one night you were attacked? Who attacked you?" he shot at me. I blinked before narrowing my eyes and replying dangerously quiet:

"That's my business… and I already told you, I was attacked by a group of people who were sent by someone who hates my guts." I pulled myself out of the car, accidentally denting it a little when I held onto the edge a bit too hard. "Oops… uh… I'll fix that later." I muttered, walking towards an annoyed Stan and an excited Mabel. As soon as Dipper caught up, I fell behind the group as they entered the diner.

I heard Mabel whisper, "Oh! Someone's gotten over Wendy! Do I sense love in the air?" to Dipper when they had seated themselves in the booth. Dipper's face went red and his fists tightened.

"No! N…not at all! Mabel! NO!" he yelled-whispered, glancing back at me. I was amused but hid it expertly. He was blushing hardcore right now, arms folded grumpily across his chest.

"Alright. I'll pay for these guys but you're on your own, seeing what you have in those pockets." Stan told me, giving his order to the waitress. I glanced over at her then did a retake. She was a short woman with big blue hair and wearing a pink dress with a white apron. One of her eyes was closed completely closed and I heard Stan call her Lazy Susan as she walked off.

I leaned over to Mabel and asked her, "Who was that?" She opened her mouth but Dipper was the one who replied,

"She's the waitress here. Susan Wentworth is her name, better known as Lazy Susan because of her eye. Nobody knows how it happened! But here's my theory…" he started but Mabel interrupted him.

"Nobody wants to listen to your nerd talk Dipper! You might scare Katrina off!" I tilted my head to the side, listening to them argue about some sort of conspiracy theories Dipper had found. Then the door chimed as it opened and a large family of people walked in.

"See kids! This is the perfect place to capture a ghost! Look at the old wood used for the walls, that rat in the corner eating the mysterious meat, and that old man and his kids!" said the biggest man in the group. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with his hair slicked back and was standing next to a woman, who I guessed was his wife, wearing a blue jumpsuit that covered her head and goggles that looked as if they were only supposed to be used for night expeditions. The four kids standing in front of them seemed upset and embarrassed. I wouldn't blame them… if my parents walked in wearing those I'd die. At least I think I would…

The first was a girl about sixteen or seventeen years old with red hair and wearing a black top. She quickly apologized to Stan seeing the look on his face. The boy next to her seemed to be fourteen and was wearing a red and white band shirt with jeans and had black, messy hair. His eyes were an unnatural shade of icy blue, putting me immediately on edge. The two on either side of him seemed to be more friends than family, both the same age as him, fourteen, and one, the girl, was wearing all black with short black hair. She seemed to be a Goth. The other was a boy also the same age wearing a yellow shirt and a red beret. He was focused on a small device in front of him. "Ugh! No signal here! I won't last the entire summer!" he growled not even noticing anyone or anything.

They sat in the booth behind ours and ordered an extra-large plate of pancakes. The smell of the pancakes made my mouth water so I bought a small plate of them. I wasn't going too originally but I couldn't stand the smells. Stan stared, disgusted, as I devoured the pancakes whole before he added, "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you haven't had a decent meal in months." I nodded between mouthfuls, ignoring the looks I was getting from the other people in the diner. The sixteen year old girl seemed the most interested in my eating habits.

"Look! Are they even feeding her? And do you see her arm? Terrible parenting right there!" she said angrily to her parents but they weren't listening. The father was going on about some sort of ghost machine he had created and the mother was lecturing him on how he could make it better. I was half tempted to yell at the girl across the room, tell her the truth about everything, tell her that these people were just helping me find a place to stay, which wasn't going to well. I didn't have to say anything, she caught the look in my eyes, just as I felt a bolt of electricity course through my veins. There was that werewolf temper again… This time I think my eyes flashed from human to wolf to back to human.

I continued to eat the rest of my pancakes than left the money for them on the table. "Alright. I'm going to take a walk… do another round of Gravity Falls. You can head back to the Mystery Shack on your own… I think I know the way back." I lied, standing up then walking out the door. I noticed the icy-blue eyes of the boy following me across the diner. I knew his Goth friend was also watching me… I could feel it. As soon as I was outside, I ran into the forest, deep into the forest, where it was always the quietest.

I loved this part of the forest for a reason I never could understand. Maybe it was because I was half wolf? Maybe it was because it was the first _real_ place I had gone as soon as I had escaped the lab? Or maybe it was just the fact that I enjoyed the quiet and sweet smells of the forest. Whatever it was, I didn't care. Just as long as I was here, I was home. Finding a specific type of moss, I shifted into my wolf form then laid down. The moss was soft, and it felt good on my bandaged arm. I closed my eyes and lost track of time…


	6. Watch out for Those Exploding Trees

**AUTHORS NOTE: Heyo! Sorry for the time! School yet again... I'd just like to say that if any of you have questions or concerns please message me! I'd like to hear your opinions and viewpoints and I can answer any questions you have.**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR GRAVITYFALLS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LIKE KATRINA, I OWN HER.**

The next thing I knew, I was awake and alone. And I had no idea where the heck I was or how much time I had spent here. Then it all came back to me, I had fallen asleep in the forest. What. An. Idiot. I was being hunted by four different groups of people and I go and fall asleep in a weird forest in a weird town in a weird dimension I had no idea even existed until now! Sounds like every other day of my life.

I stood up then shifted back into my human form. It wasn't night yet… more like noon. The sun was right above me and it was pretty hot. Hotter than any normal summer day I'd experienced back with Stephan. Then again… he did live in Wyoming. _Better find the town… grab some stuff to prove that I was there the entire time._ I thought, starting towards the town on stiff legs. A few minutes later I was still lost, wandering around. I couldn't smell anything that was remotely similar to a town or civilization. I growled in frustration, deciding to walk around a clearing instead of through it. Just as I was passing a particularly small tree, it blew up. It just spontaneously combusted… with a boom, bang, you name it! And I was blown sideways.

Landing on my bandaged arm painfully, I landed on a rock. Whatever had shot the tree was bright, bright enough that I was blinded for the moment. Then there was footsteps running, and voices…

"Dad! I think we hit someone!"

"Oh no… it's that girl from the diner! The one who was eating all those pancakes like she was starving."

"Way to go Tucker… you successfully hit something…"

Then one stood out from the rest asking, "Hey? You ok?" I groaned but managed to stutter out:

"Bright light... can't see… head hurts…. I'm good." Then I blinked away the darkness and noticed that the people surrounding me were the same kids from the diner. I seemed to be running into them a lot for just one day… strange. Then more people came, the big man wearing the bright orange jumpsuit and the tall lady wearing the blue jumpsuit and the sixteen year old.

"Danny! Is it a ghost? Did we get one?" the man said. I growled lowly, causing them to back away slightly.

"Do I look like a ghost?" I muttered, sitting up and holding my head in my hands. "What was that thing you just shot at me?" I asked, glancing over at the obliterated tree. "It had a big punch if it knocked _me_ over…" I said quietly under my breath. Apparently I wasn't trying to be too quiet because the blue-eyed boy seemed confused.

"That, my friend, is the new and improved Fenton ghost peeler! It will strip down any ghost just like an onion! I was having my apprentices test it out!" the man said proudly, waiving around a big machine that looked similar to the Light Energy Gun's The Lab owned. I stared at it disbelievingly.

"Y... you guys hunt ghosts?" I stammered, trying to decide if I was going to laugh or pass out. I did neither, The Lab taught me how to conceal emotions which came in handy at times. If only they didn't try to erase my personality and destroy my free-will! Then I could have thanked them for these hardcore lessons. The sixteen year old shook her head but the other five nodded their heads, the three kids sadly while the adults excitedly.

"Yup! 100% ghost hunters through and through." Said the woman happily. The blue eyed boy groaned then face palmed, embarrassed by his parents. I felt some of his pain. I might not have parents but I do have stupid friends… people like Stephan who could be very mature and smart one moment then incredibly stupid and immature at another… I should probably Video Screen him soon… he might be wondering where I am. And then there was Cooper… the jerk who tried to bind me to Dimension 24. It was supposedly part of the 'initiation' to become an honorary member of ASPFBI, America's Secret Paranormal Federal Bureau of Investigation but I knew it was really so I didn't try and 'escape' through another dimension. I really needed to rethink my life choices…

"Here… let me help you." Said Goth Girl, holding out her hand. I took it then stood up with her help.

"Thanks… still a bit disoriented. Not the first time I've been almost killed by a laser cannon." I admitted, shrugging towards the device. "Mind telling me the way towards the town? I'm kind of lost… took a little stroll in the woods and now I can't seem to find my way out. That's what I get for wandering off on my first week here and thinking I know my way around…" I added, wondering why I didn't smell these guys or the gun before. I could smell the gun now, a high mixture of a weird smelling green goo and steel. And somehow I missed the unmistakable smell of this family. I know it sounds weird but it's true. Since I have advanced wolf senses, I can smell things from miles away.

The red beret-wearing teen nodded then said, "Sure. We were just about to go there anyways… the convention starts in two hours so we were going to kill time by looking around. Then we were going to head to a place called the... I think it was the Mystery Shack?" he glanced over at his two friends, who seemed confused at first then their faces lit up and they nodded in agreement.

The Mystery Shack seemed to stand up and slap me in the face. "Oh hey! I know where the Mystery Shack is! Well from town I do! I'm staying there until I either find a hotel or my arm heals… then I'm going to call my Dad and ask him to bring the trailer or something so we could stay here for the summer. I could come along with you and at the end of the two hours show you where to go." I volunteered, not even thinking about what could happen. I just wanted a nice, relaxing summer vacation where I could search for the other clues for my _real_ parents. _Ha! Like that's ever going to happen._ I laughed inside my head. Wherever clues to a lost dimension were, trouble surely followed! It happened every time I left a safe house…

"Cool! Follow us. We're not that far away." He said, walking in the opposite direction. I hesitated, realizing this could be a trap set up by my hunters but started to follow when the beret boy called over his shoulder, "Well? You coming?" I caught up, walking just a bit behind them.

We walked in silence until Red Beret said, "My name's Tucker. That girl over there is Sam and this is Danny." He gestured towards them as he said their names. Sam gave me a small wave and Danny just nodded drowsily. "So… what's your name?" he added slowly, seemingly afraid to ask.

"Katrina. Katrina Harrington." I bowed low, still walking. "At your service." I added as I stood back up strait. They blinked at me, confused. "Ya… I'm a little weird…" I admitted. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. I was weird… just not in the way you'd think…

"Alright… anyways! We're here!" Tucker exclaimed, walking out of the forest onto the dirt roads of Gravity Falls. I sighed, glancing around at the all too familiar town.

"What a relief! When you've been in the forest for over three hours, you tend to get lost… good thing I found you guys! I don't know how I would have ever gotten back!" I exaggerated, I would have found a way back. I'd find out why I couldn't smell civilization when it was so close and why I was left alone out in the forest. The Lab should've came by and captured me. Unless something didn't want me found… unless something wanted to meet me. In person. I stopped abruptly, gasping. My dream… wasn't a dream. Nor was it a nightmare… it was a message from something. _Great! Yet another strange creature I have to figure out before it figures me out…_ I growled in my head.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the length... I don't have much time anymore... Be prepared for some random stuff... I'm tired and juggling this with school**


	7. Arcade Games

**AUTHOS NOTE: Heyo! Been writting like crazy so here Ya go! Thanks for all the follows and likes! I plan to finish this so, LETS DO IT!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY GRAVITY FALLS OR DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN ANY OTHER CHRACTER IN THIS SERIES, LIKE KATRINA, I OWN HER...**

"Katrina? You alright? Did you forget something?" Tucker asked, seeing the shocked expression on my face. He and the other two had stopped and turned around.

"I…it's nothing! Nothing. I just remembered something that's all…" I said quietly, catching up and walking alongside them. Danny pulled out a map of Gravity Falls, examining it intently.

"This town's not too big is it?" he asked me as we passed the arcade. I nodded silently, watching as a teenager about Wendy's age, wearing an all-black hoodie with long, black hair that seemed dyed, pound on a game, obviously annoyed. Tucker glared at Danny for some reason then turned back to me and asked:

"So any sightseeing places we can go to? Any little cool spots?" I racked my memories, trying to remember if there was anything we could do in this little town. There was the old Dusk-2-Dawn… no scratch that. Didn't Dipper say there were ghosts in there? The mini-golf place, the arcade, the diner, Mystery Shack, the creepy forest, that river I stumbled across two days ago with the Blood Blossoms, the museum, the Big Gunz Laser Tag place, the Skull Fracture bar… nope not there… I don't think we're old enough yet… never stopped me before.

"There is always the Laser Tag place… And the waterfall… maybe the museum?" I said, trying to untangle all the names of the Gravity Fall's buildings. "Ugh! So many names!" I muttered after a few minutes of thinking. "Let's just go back to the arcade. It's got some fun games." I flipped around, leading them towards the one place I hadn't gone to visit yet. Opening the door, I noticed Black Hoodie Boy was doing a weird little victory dance as the bright screen of one of the games sported the words, 'VICTORY!'

He glanced at us as we walked in then did a retake when he noticed my eye color. I ignored him even as his mouth dropped open and watched us cross the arcade to different games. I got that reaction a lot, my eyes were normal to me but I guess to people like these, it was shocking. Especially since they knew they weren't contacts. Not many people have electric blue eyes… so far I've only met one person who has the same color eye as mine. I had just learned to ignore it and move on with my life.

I noticed an old door and, glancing around, walked through it. I glanced around, taking in the cloth covered games. Walking over to a particularly old game by the name of Fight Fighters that had no cloth, I ran my hand across the top then wiped it off on my already dusty pants as an entire pack of dust bunnies clung to my fingers.

"Hey! Want a play a round?" said a voice from behind me causing me to flip around in alarm. Black Hoodie was behind me, leaning against a wall with his hands in his hoodie's pockets. I noticed a stitched bleeding heart design on the front of it. He seemed bored but I could see right through him. He was interested in who I was and where I had come from. His eyes gave him away. "I warn you, I'm a master." He boasted, examining his fingers. I smirked at his pride. This was going to be too easy…

"Sure. But I'm pretty good at this kind of thing." I said slowly, taking my arm out of its sling. It hurt as I pulled on the bandages but other than that, I was fine. He stepped up the right controls while I got the left. Better for me. The game started up with having us choose our characters then showed a very pixelated old-timey battle start. 'START!' it screamed, releasing us to fight. I have to admit the teen was pretty good, using a lot of combos and super powers but I knew the basic layout of the game, all the little bugs and cheats I could use to my advantage. I had built something close to this one time with Stephan. I hid a bunch of cheats and mini glitches in the game so to give the players the advantage over the others. These were easy to detect if you knew how to look.

Then, just as I was about to win, he used an extreme combo that was an immediate OP one hit kill. I blinked in surprise as he started his little victory dance again, this time chanting "Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!" I growled internally. This guy was going down!

"Again." I said simply. He looked shocked then smirked as he stepped up to the game once again. This time, I pulled one of my tricks out my magic hat of cheats and used an old move nobody had ever named. It was enough to kill off the rest of his health and I jumped up excitedly, screaming, 'YES!' to the entire arcade. I could tell Tucker and his friends were staring at us through the doorway. Along with the two other people in the arcade. Then the two other people walked over and gasped when they saw the boy.

"Robbie? Hey! What's up? Long time no see!" one of them, the longer haired taller guy, said to Black Hoodie. The other, a shorter chubbier guy, asked:

"Hey who's this?" Then he pointed at me making me shift nervously. Sliding my arm back into my make-shift sling. Black Hoodie, or Robbie, glanced back at me.

"Just someone I was going up against." He answered, leaning against the wall again. He seemed a bit dramatic. I felt a wave of amusement wash through me. This guy thought he was so cool but he was, unknowingly, talking to someone who had fought robots, dragons, ghosts, an evil lab, a psychopath cyborg, giant bird creatures, and who has been through many different dimensions. I attempted to fold my arms but remembered the sling last second as my arm bumped against it.

"Name's Katrina Harrington. Just visiting Gravity Falls. Heard there were a few… interesting things to see here so I just came to check it out." I said, shrugging. Robbie seemed a little down.

"Did you talk to that Dipper kid? _He_ sure _knows_ a lot about _mysteries_!" Robbie shot at me. I blinked. Was that jealousy I detected? Why would he be jealous of Dipper? Dipper was about four years younger than him. It's not like he could do anything right?

"Eh…. Tried that. His book seemed promising." I admitted, glancing over at Tucker and Sam who were currently trying to beat the high score on Ghost Maze. Danny was half asleep on the Frog Time machine, his hair even messier than normal. Robbie followed my gaze to the other three, curiosity painted across his face. "Just some kids I'm showing around." I said, turning back towards the Fight Fighters machine. I noticed a weird combo move scratched in the screen. _Can't be anything too good…_ I told myself reading the text above, 'To unleash ultimate power.' _Yup. It's a crappy move!_ I laughed to myself. Just a troll.

Then a voice from across the main arcade room said: "Katrina! We've spent almost an hour in here and I think Danny might be dead." I hurried over to see Danny sound asleep on the machine, a small puddle of drool forming next to his head. I stifled a laugh as Sam poked his arm and he bolted up, looking around wildly ready to fight.

"What? Is there ghosts around? Is it Skulker?" he asked, looking around at the almost empty arcade. I felt my smile fade. _Skulker? Ghosts? Sheesh his parents really are getting to him…_ I thought to myself, glancing out the window. I did a retake as a shadowy figure dove back into the forest from a dark alleyway in between the two buildings on the other side. _What the…_

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you like my cliff hanger... I'll be back... Soon with new updates! Stay golden! And keep up with the Astor! (Ten points to Griffondor if anyone gets the quote... XD)**


	8. Mysterious Figures

**AUTHORS NOTE: Y'ello! Final chapter for this weekend sadly... And I don't know when I'll be able to write again but hang in there...**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY GRAVITY FALLS OR DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS BUT ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY I OWN, LIKE KATRINA, I OWN HER...**

I noticed a glint as the figure disappeared behind a tree, glancing back at me. _That better not be Metal Face… or White Mask._ I growled in my head. Since I never really knew the real names of the workers in The Lab, I gave them nicknames. Metal Face was a male WS-bot who never got his artificial skin grafted on. White Mask was another WS-bot who could think and act upon his own decisions like a normal human being. An artificial Intelligence, you could say. He always wore the same Metal mask painted red with white tribal markings. I always wondered what he looked like underneath it...

Then there was Glasses. He was the very bane of my existence, next to Mistress! I hated him with every bit of my soul and heart. He was the one who liked to see my pain… he was the one who gave me the worst of my tests. He was the one who enjoyed hunting me down. He was one of my worst enemies, next to _Mistress,_ that is, and would like nothing more than to see my demise. I _hated_ him! Well hate is a strong word… I'm just saying that if he was falling off a cliff and I happened to walk by, I would keep walking… and ignore him. The reason I call him Glasses is, obviously, because he always wears a pair of square glasses that always glint in the light. He also really likes white lab coats...

I bolted out the door, across the street, and into the alley way. _Maybe there will be foot prints… or maybe a fallen item…_ I thought to myself, searching the ground for anything. My heart fell, there was nothing here. Not even footprints. I turned, crestfallen, as I heard Tucker, Danny, and Sam catch up to me, breathing heavily. Well at least Tucker was breathing heavily. The other two seemed fine.

"What… what was that… all about?" Tucker asked between gasps, leaning against the wall for support. _No footprints… no dropped items… wait. Kent._

"I thought I saw something… someone I used to know." I said quietly, stumbling out of the alley. "C'mon let's get out of here. It's not safe…" I added, pulling Tucker with me. Sam and Danny glanced at each other before following. "Don't we only have an hour? Want to visit the Mystery Shack now? I can show you around all the… interesting… exhibits in the museum."

I pulled them hurriedly down the street, trying to find the dirt road to the Mystery Shack. "Hey! Hey wait!" I heard Sam say from behind me. I stopped, released Tucker, and turned towards them. "How come you want to get as far away as you can from that place? Isn't that where you saw your old friend or whatever?" she asked skeptically, folding her arms. I glanced around nervously before leaning in toward them and saying quietly:

"He isn't my friend. If it's who I think it is, they're trying to… get rid of me. I'm not very popular at the moment…" That should be enough information to keep these guys satisfied and unaware of my current situation… I jumped at a muffled beeping sound. Tucker's eyes widened as he pulled out the same device that I had saw him with at the diner. It was practically screeching warnings at the three people huddled around it. I would've said four but I was backing up slowly. The sound hurt my sensitive ears too much. "What's going on?" I asked, wincing at the next shrill alert.

"It's… uh…. Danny's parents! Ya! They need us back at the… campsite." Sam said hurriedly, almost stuttering on her own words. Danny gasped and I noticed a blue trail of breath usher out of his mouth from the corner of my eye. I shrugged it off, then nodded in understanding. Anyone could tell they were lying but all I wanted was the sound to stop and maybe I'd have time to snoop.

"Alright… if you want to get to the Mystery Shack, you follow this road until you come across a dirt road. Then you just turn down that road and follow it until you get to a clearing. You'll know it's there when you get there. The place practically screams, 'Look! I'm a place to spend money!'" I said quickly, ushering them off. "Hurry before your dad punishes you by making you clean up that tree."

I watched them duck back into the tree's and run off until they weren't in sight. I could still vaguely hear the sound of Tucker's device but it wasn't loud enough to hurt my ears anymore. I sighed in relief, walking back towards the Mystery Shack. The forest grew quieter as I walked the long trail back to the Mystery Shack. It was a short trip to and from the Mystery Shack if you went by vehicle but walking was a different story. It took me almost a full twenty minutes to walk back versus the five to ten minute trip by car. I didn't mind it though, it was better than running a full mile trying to get away from people who were practically sending you to a death sentence.

I was glad to have opened a portal to Gravity Falls instead of some uninhabited dimension. It was quiet and peaceful here. Minus the little monster hunts Dipper went on. Just a few days ago, Stan had taken the kids for a fishing trip and they went off to find some sort of Lake Monster. I always had to stay back at the shack, sometimes because Stan was making me work for my rent and sometimes just because I wanted to snoop around for clues.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: It might take me longer to update next chapter but I'll get right on it... Over the summer should be easier for me and school is coming to a close very soon... There's only a little over a month...**


	9. Ghost Battles

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! Finished this chapter and thought I'd post it! Have fun reading about this kind-of-not-so-rushed battle...**

A rustling in the bushes snapped me out of my trance. I stopped and stared at it for a little bit, growling slightly. After a few minutes I relaxed and started walking towards it. "Mistress has made me paranoid... especially after two years of running…" I say to myself, sighing. I reached the bush and leaned forwards a bit to see what was there. Nothing. I snorted, laughing at myself. _I'm so paranoid about everything now… Stephan would like to brag about how he knew that I wasn't so tough after all…_ I mused silently in my head, turning back to the trail. The bush rustled again, as if trying to get my attention.

"What the…" I started, turning back around just as a loud bang rang out through the quiet forest behind me. I froze, then started to slowly turn around carefully. Then the tree to my left blew apart, causing me to jump in the opposite direction. I slowly moved towards it, staring at a weird glowing green goo covering the charred and ragged edges of the stump. My head snaps towards the forest as a scream and then a thump rings through the air, sounding almost as if something had been thrown against a tree. Instinct kicked in and I bolted off towards the sounds. _I shouldn't be rushing into a fight like this…_ I growled to myself. I blame my past adventures of playing the hero.

Just as it had every time I entered the forest, an unusual silence fell over me. I felt a distinct shudder as I felt the eyes of unseen creatures and predators on my back and over head. I might be half predator myself, but two years of running from a psycho lab dedicated to catching me had made me jumpy. Normally I wouldn't admit to that but it seemed appropriate for this moment…

I launched myself over a large bush, ignoring the sting of the cuts from its branches. A groan, louder than before, interrupted the silence of the forest somewhere to the left of me. I immediately turned towards it, almost tripping on an unearthed tree root. "Can I not go a week without getting myself in some sort of trouble?" I growl to myself, stopping when I reach a clearing much like the one from my dream. "Oh no… not this place!"

I flinch and instinctively dodge as some sort of plasmic ball shoots towards me, filling the air with a low-pitched crackling sound. "You seem to be improving… but I myself have improved and upgraded, Ghost Child." A deep voice rang out, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Yeah well, you still annoy me!" Shouted another, very familiar voice. _Now I'm officially confused… an invisible fight? What kind of joke is this…_ I stumbled backwards as two people suddenly appeared in front of me: a small, white haired, green eyed boy about my age wearing a black and white jumpsuit and a big, heavily built man with green fire-looking hair and tons of technology loaded on him. Only problem? The man was pale, glowing a slight green color, and almost seemed transparent; he was a ghost. The boy seemed more human but was still recognized as a ghost, or maybe phantom.

The Ghost Boy was pinned down by the larger ghost's foot, trying desperately to get free. "You're pelt will hang above my mantle… I have a special spot reserved just for you." the larger ghost says slyly, laughing at the kids pitiful attempts. _Can't believe I'm doing this…_ I moan inside my head, shifting into my less known wolf-form and preparing to launch myself into the clearing.

"You're forgetting, Skulker... I'm still better..." The boy smirks, shooting the same green-glowing plasma that almost hit me from before at the victorious ghost. I crouch down in the bushes, watching from a safe distance as the man was launched in the opposite direction then as the boy jumped up, pulling out a thermos-looking item and opening it as he pointed it at 'Skulker' and the big ghost was sucked into it. Thoroughly confused at what just happened, I watch the ghost boy float off then turn towards the scent of the Mystery Shack.

 _If I'm in the forest, I might as well just head back to the Mystery Shack through it. What could go wrong?_ I start walking, too lazy at the moment to shift back. Looking down at the ground, I find that the forest floor is covered more in a hard, rocky dirt than the softer, quieter pine needles and leaves I'm used to. _Everything is so different here…_ I shift the weight of my paws to my hips and shoulders, making my pawsteps lighter and quieter. _At least it's peaceful…_

~ TIIIIIME SKIIIIIIPPP! (About a day) ~

I sit down on the floor, pulling out an old, red-covered book with the name, _Elia Heartlock._ Printed across the top in a nice, elegant handwriting. Dipper stares at me from across the room, making me feel uncomfortable. He leans over to Soos, whispering something to him. Taking advantage of my enhanced senses, I tune my ears towards them, picking up my name and little snippets of conversation:

"No dude… Katrina's cool! The other day when she had to clean up the shop she picked up a paper and then, like, chucked it across the room and into the garbage bin first try! I tried that once! But I missed the bin…"

"But don't you think it's strange? The other day I saw her sneaking into the forest... and she always mutters in her sleep! Something about a Mistress… and she's always reading that book."

"She probably just likes the forest, dude… And that book is like yours… Don't worry 'bout it."

Dipper snorts and walks off, but not before glaring at me as he walked through the doorway. I ignore him, flipping a page in the book. My eyes widen as I take in the very detailed ink drawn picture of a young boy with beautifully drawn wings and a curious glint in his eye. _He looks familiar… But why?_ I wonder to myself, tracing the feathery pattern. I jump as Mabel comes up behind me.

"Heyo! What'chu doing there?" She leans over my shoulder and gasps in delight before adding, "Did you draw that? It's beautiful!" I shake my head sadly, closing the book and sliding it into my bag.

"No I didn't… It's the work of someone who knew my parents…" I stand up and look over at her curious expression. "An old family friend named Elia Heartlock. I'm going to go get some fresh air. In the forest. Alone." I start to walk away.

"Do you wear contacts? Your eyes are such a strange color…" Mabel asks. I freeze then slowly start to turn around.

"No. They're my natural eye color… It was one of the main ideas for bullying when I was little… I tend to hide them a lot…" _Why are you telling her this?_ I growled inside my head, mentally face palming. She drapes herself over a box, sighing dramatically.

"You shouldn't… They're cool! I've never seen anyone with electric blue eyes…" Mabel says quickly, almost as if trying to fix something she said. I tilt my head sideways a bit, thoroughly confused.

"Cool? Really?" I say, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. She nods her head vigorously, almost falling off the box. I smile but it quickly fades as Stan walks in, holding a bucket and a mop.

"Some kid just threw up in the gift shop, go clean it up." He barks at me. I sigh, walking over and taking the bucket and mop out of his hands a bit harder than I meant to.

"Fine… I'll be back. So much for a walk..." I say over my shoulder, growling lowly to myself as Mabel laughs hard enough to fall of the box. As soon as I walk into the gift shop, a very cold gust of wind hits me. I shudder and set the bucket down. "Where did… Aww man!" I growl, recoiling as I almost step in it. "Why didn't he tell me it was right by the door…" Taking the mop, I dip it into the bucket then back out to clean up the mess. "Who has the window open?" I say a few minutes later after I had finished. "It's co…" My voice catches in my throat. A tall man dressed in an all-grey business suit and wearing cracked, dark tinted sunglasses.

He seemed to be looking for something amongst the shelves but his sharp appearance didn't fool me. This man wasn't looking for nicknacks… He was looking for me. This man wasn't even human… He was an advanced artificial intelligence placed inside of a metal casing resembling a human. He worked for Mistress, the main person hunting me and the one who sent the bounty hunters after me… Mistress created the design so well,she used real skin cells to graft onto these guys… She called them WS bots. Now I was in trouble. _There's nowhere to go…_

 _AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for the reviews and if you guys have questions or ideas, shoot 'em at me! I'll try to respond quickly!_


	10. The Man in the Suit

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, sorry for the wait and the length. But hey, here it is! Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS; HOWEVER I DO OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. THE WOLF IS MINE.**

Quickly glancing around, I notice Tucker browsing the shelves, amused by the plushy version of "Danny Phantom." He turns to Sam and a still drowsy Danny. I sigh in relief. They aren't close to the man and they're close enough I could walk over and not be seen. Sliding the bucket aside, I bolt over to them, making sure to have Tucker in between me and the man so I couldn't be seen.

"Oh hey, it's you. Are you alright, you seem jumpy." Sam commented, looking at my pale face. I glanced at the man from over Tucker's shoulder.

"Sorry! Don't mean to be jumpy. Mind if I just stay and talk a bit? How are you liking the Mystery Shack? It's a bit of a dump right?" My words were jumbled and hurried, I could hear the slight squeak of fear in them as I ducked when the man turned, looking around.

"Uhh… I guess. It's not that bad is it?" Tucker said slowly, turning to see what I was staring at. "That's not your dad right?" He added nervously, taking a step forwards.

"No! I'm pretty sure that's the 'old friend' I was talking about. Just don't look at him and don't let him see me!" I hissed back. Tucker immediately ducked his head while Sam and Danny looked both confused and skeptical.

"That's him? Really? He seems… A bit over-businessy to me." Sam said, folding her arms and staring at the man.

"I think he looks harmless." Danny added.

"You say that now until he blows your head off trying to get to me! He's got a gun in his belt and another in his suit. I can sme…. See. See them." I shift nervously, hoping they didn't notice my slip up. "Lupus…" I muttered under my breath. Sam had noticed the strange sounds of my words and was now staring at me. She opened her mouth and started slowly:

"How can you tell from this far away?" I physically felt my face go pale. _Idiot! Lupis why did I say that?_

"The interior pocket in his suit bumps around too much for nothing to be in it and there's a gun shaped lump on his left side… Lupus! why'd he bring those in here?" I shrug and Sam rolls her eyes, not completely convinced. Tucker seemed to buy my act because his eyes widened as he says:

"Whoa! Are you a detective?" I shake my head and glance over at Danny. His eyes meet mine and I shiver as my blood goes ice cold. I was almost glad when someone near me spoke up:

"Did you say Lupus? As in the god of wolves?" my head turns to see Dipper standing there with his book open. "My book says that most wolves or half-wolves of any kind use 'Lupis' as a curse word…" he glanced up at me suspiciously.

"I did use it that way. It's what I normally say. That doesn't mean I'm some half-wolf or something. It just means I like Greek mythology." I didn't realize what I had said until the words tumbled out of my mouth. Dipper was getting a little too interested in who I was and I wasn't helping with all this accidental slipping…

But it was true, most wolves swore on the name of Lupus, god of wolves. It didn't necessarily mean they believed in him - some did! - but they all used his name. Every half wolf I've met has. As do I.

"Alright… Hey do you guys know who that guy is over there? Brinkley Stan is getting nervous and wants to know." Dipper says slowly, pointing at the man. He looks at me as my face pales even more. "Do you Katrina?" I nod slowly.

"He's one of the people hunting me down." My voice softens to almost a whisper. Dipper stares at me.

"You got in trouble with the government?!" He exclaimed, causing everyone in the gift shop to glance our way. I shake my head, glancing nervously around at everyone.

"No! He's only a messenger. No affiliation with the government! Keep it down, alright!" Dipper stares at me before turning away with arms up in the air.

"Well I'm leaving." I watch him leave, glancing every once in awhile at the man. _I'm sick of these guys…_

"Sow what are you going to do with Mr. Business?" Tucker asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. I stared at him. What was I going to do? I couldn't show my wolf side just yet and I was in the middle of a tourist attraction. There was nothing I could do. _And nothing he can do!_ The realization struck me hard. He was also trapped. There was nothing the man could do to me if he did see me unless I lead him outside, right into a trap.

"I have a plan but I'm going to need your help…" I leaned in and gestured for them to do so as well. "Ok so here's what we're going to do…"


	11. The Plan Transpired

_**Author's Note:** Heyo guys! You'll never guess who feels reaaaaalllyyy bad about not having this update out. Hehe... its me. But here it is! In all its glory, I give you, 'The Plan Transpired'!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GRAVITY FALLS OR DANY PHANTOM CHARACTERS!! HOWEVER, ANY OTHER CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. I OWN KATRINA HARINGTON AND THE RIGHTS TO HER. HAVE A NICE DAY. :)**_

The man stared at me, his eyes cold and unforgiving. I stood waiting patiently by the shelves holding the many Danny Phantom plushies. Ignoring the suited man's gaze, I picked up a pushie as a sense of recognition passed over me. I couldn't quite place it, but the 'hero' seemed familiar. _I've seen his face somewhere..._

Just as I replaced the plushie, a dull static charge made my hair stand on end. The man was ready to fight. And so was I. I glanced over at the register, nodding at an excited Mabel. All I had to do now was get the man to go outside to where we could trap him safely. Making sure I caught the man's attention, I moved to the back enterance of the gift shop and exited the building. The warm summer air caught my hair and blew it into my face causing instant annoyance. I pulled my hair back, making sure I got every strand. It was messy, but it would be better this way especially if this ended in a fight. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Dipper pacing back and forth in a patch of flours I recognized all too well. Wolfs Bane wasn't fun for a Lycanthropy diseased being, so hopefully Dipper woudn't bring back any trace of the flower.

"Talia Harrington... or may I call you by your lab title? Wolf, you are hereby under arrest by the authority of the Mistress. Come quietly or we'll be forced to use force." I groaned quietly at the name. They mixed it up again. Using a mixture of my old name, Talia McCady, and my current name, Katrina Harrington. Though I liked the way it sounded, and decided then and there to use it instead. The way it flowed was perfect, and any of the Mistress's workers would know the name already. Especially if this guy knew it.

"I'm sorry to say that the Mistress will have to just suck it up. I'm not going back." I spat in reply. The voice was all too familiar, and turning around revealed it was indeed the man in the suit. "But thank you for the name. I like the way Talia Harrington sounds. Maybe I'll consider that for my next change of name. But here, it's Katrina Harrington."

"Quit resisting. You cannot escape us." He growled, the steely look in his eyes darkening. A metallic gun was pulled from the pocket of the suit and pointed at my face. "Step forwards quietly and I'll be honored to take you in."

"Honored? For taking in the most wanted of the laboratories? Wow, now I feel special! But, I said I wasn't going." I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I was widely known as the first test subject to escape the Sub-level's labeled X. The lower levels were made specially for the unstable and 'Marked' subjects. I was one of those 'Marked' subjects, which was why I was now facing off to a man in a suit, his eyes gleaming in a proud triumph.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the man was upon me, wrenching my arm behind my back and kicking me to my knees. I growled in annoyance thinking that this man was a bit more advanced than the other's I had fought. "Katrina Harrington, your rights as a subject are revoked. You are now seen as a public enemy to the laboratories. Your punishment will be decided by the Mistress. Shall we go?" He asked viciously.

"I'd prefer to stay here. The Mistress can find another dog! I swear on Lupus I'll kill her on sight if I have to go back!" Came my reply, equally as vicious. The man grabbed my other arm, handcuffing me. I jerked free, only to have the cuffs tighten around my wrists. I froze immediately, recognizing the Neurotechnology instantly. The man grinned proudly making me sick to my stomach. _Where is Dipper? Mabel? Even Tucker and Sam and their weird friend!? Have they abandoned me to my fate?_ There was no way out of this...

I couldn't even whistle for the plan to even start. They had no idea I was trapped in handcuffs that only grew tighter as I struggled. Risking a movement to stand, I turned to face the man, glaring. He held his handgun close to his body so I couldn't kick it away, and his poise kept me from attacking him directly. I had to be smart about what I was going to do.

And then a rock flew out of nowhere, striking the man's shoulder and knocking him off balance. I took my chance to kick at him, knocking him onto his behind. The cuffs tightened to the point I could no longer feel my hands. A cold liquid ran down my fingers. The only explanation was blood.

I looked for the source of the rock, only to find another one dropped from above. Glancing up revealed a Mabel giggling as she dropped another rock onto the man. He groaned as it hit him, unconscious for now.

"Mabel! I'm so glad to see you right now! Where's..." I started, turning as Sam and Tucker ran around the corner. Dipper was still nowhere to be seen.

"Katrina... we got held back by that Stan guy. We came as soon as we could!" Sam breathed. She frowned, looking between the now bloody cuffs and the man unconscious on the ground. I found it suspicious how easy it was to defeat him, but also found it strange he had seemed more... _human_ than usual.

Tucker made his way to my side, nudging the man's hand. "So, tell me again why this guy was after you?"

"He was going to take me back to my foster mother." I replied simply. It was a technical truth. The Mistress was, but wasn't at the same time, my adoptive mother.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sam asked, folding her arms and popping a hip at me. I narrowed my eyes, nodding. From inside, I heard Soos calling for Mabel and Dipper. Giving me a curious look, Mabel ran off, meeting the disappeared Dipper at the door of the shack. I was left alone with Tucker and Sam, both eyeing me mysteriously.

"Long story short, foster mother is evi, wants me as a way to get what she wants. I'm sick of it so I ran away. No more questions. Lets get rid of this guy..." I kneeled down to look for a key, only to be pulled to the ground. I was dazed, wondering what had happened. A horrid odor reached my nose, causing my gag reflex to start up. Tucker and Sam screamed something, but their words were muffled by a loud bang. A searing pain erupted in my stomach, making me scream in anger and agony.

"You thought we wouldn't notice your tricks!? We could smell them. All your little friends. We held back for their sakes, but you're no fun to fight." The voice was harsh, but belonged unmistakably to the suited man. As if I was in my own personal horror movie, the stench grew until even Sam and Tucker couldn't stand it, and the one who had pulled me down was none other than the rotting remains of the man. Gagging, I kicked him off of me, wondering what had caused the man to rot so fast. And how he had become a corpse. I had never killed him. The sound of Mabel calling someone to the small tv room caused both the man and I to turn our heads. He grinned, revealing crooked and yellowed, pointed teeth.

I had seen something like that in the labs. A Neurotechnology that bound one creature to another, linking their abilities. The rotting corpse was the result of a failed test. Another subject of the Sub-level X. And he was slowly losing his mind. The corpse was another creature the labs had created, rotting to the point it could live past radiation sights. And now they had sent this man to retrieve me.

My thoughts were broken by the shouts of Tucker, who threw something small and rectangular at the man. It struck him broad side of the head, and caused him to turn to Tucker, letting out an unearthly screech. I took that as an opportunity to attempt at freeing my hands, groaning as the circulation was cut off completely in my hands. Sam came to my aid, using a rock she had found to break open the cuffs. I brought my hands up to study my wrists. The cut wasn't too deep but bled quite a bit, making me wonder if they had reached a vain. Easy to fix, but also a pain to clean up after.

Flicking out my knife, I turned to the man, watching his rotten hand release the gun as he charged after Tucker. I hurried to intercept the fight, glaring at the man and pushing Tucker away. The smell was starting to get to my sensitive nose, my wolf side screaming at me to kill the thing or chase it away. A quick slash to the knee and the man was on the ground, writhing and screeching. Yelling at Sam and Tucker to run to the shack, I pulled the creature up and dragged him towards the forest. His eyes rolled back into his head, a silent screen painted across his face. Whatever was going on between the human and the monster was tearing apart the fragile mind of the thing in front of me. He dropped to the ground once I released him. We were alone in a clearing, reminding me of the place I had first met my friend Stephan.

The suited man stank more, but seemed to have recovered, pushing me up against a tree and clawing at my face. I pushed him back, growling lowly and turning a dial on my device. It lit up, asking for a code. With a groan, I remembered it had broken when I had first arrived, the dark corner's of the Dimensional Gateway had destroyed it. Jumping backwards as the man came at me again, his eyes wild in madness.

A bright green ball of some plasma looking substance knocked both the man and I off our feet. Glancing over, I recognized the floating boy as both the one from that time the tree exploded and from the plushie on the inside shelf. Danny Phantom had come to intercept our fight.

 ** _Authors note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that probably badly written chapter. But it's a step forwards._**

 ** _Sneak peak of the next chapter's plot:_**

 _A mysterious battle, a disappeared Danny, and an unusual suspect... Katrina Harrington feels something is off, and Danny's disappearance seems to point towards the Tent of Telepathy. Dipper and Mabel grow ever more suspicious of Sam and Tucker, who seem to be a little more worried than usual._

 ** _Hang in there! I'll have the next chapter out soon!_**


End file.
